


Morgoth's Worst Nightmare

by seebs



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, angband - Fandom
Genre: Angband, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seebs/pseuds/seebs
Summary: Morgoth forsees his doom.





	Morgoth's Worst Nightmare

In Angband, Morgoth dreams. In Angband, Morgoth's dreams become nightmares.

They come for him. He knows this. They will keep coming. An endless parade of mortals, powerless and weak. But they keep coming. They learn. They fight, they search. They grow stronger. And then they die. But sometimes, he suspects, they are getting better at this.

And then he wakes, and of course there are no mortals attacking him, and even if there were, he'd crush them. In his dreams, he doesn't need to crush them; they never get close to him. Well, hardly ever. But over time, he's sure, they will.

Night after night, Morgoth dreams. He sees his fate written in eldritch runes. He sees what it would look like if a mortal -- a mere mortal! -- could defeat Sauron. He sees Ungoliant die. And die again. He marvels at the diversity of strategies they try. Magicians die to orcs, and warriors die to the nazgul. An elf's keen eyes save her from a trap, but she can't handle toe-to-toe combat with a sea of trolls. And still they come. Closer. He kills some himself, personally, and wakes shaken to his core, imagining a mortal who could even conceive of hurting him.

In Angband, Morgoth dreams. He dreams of the rune that will one day be his doom: `@`

**Author's Note:**

> There was a poster in rec.games.roguelike.angband, Timo, who was unreasonably good at the game, and once someone referred to Timo in passing, and a new poster said "who's Timo?" and got the answer "Morgoth's worst nightmare".


End file.
